Wireless communication systems typically provide communication services to numerous user devices within a geographical service area. Due to capacity constraints and network resources, the number of user devices that can be serviced within a geographical area is limited. Accordingly, during high communication traffic, it is possible that some users may not be able to access wireless service. In order to more efficiently manage wireless access resources, some proposed management schemes include providing wireless service in accordance with a priority level of the call. Although this technique is useful in assigning resources, some calls may not be completed during exceptionally high traffic. This problem is aggravated during emergency situations where several users may wish to place calls at the same time and when it is important to complete emergency calls.
Accordingly, there is need for an apparatus, system and method for managing wireless communication networks during high communication traffic.